


Frustration

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Keith won't listen, Lance gets frusrrated- smut ensues.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of out of character but eh

 "Keith, you can't just walk away from this!"  
  
Keith didn't seem to listen, however, as he walked over to get his stuff he'd laid near the door of the training deck.  
  
"Yes I can!" Keith responded petulantly, bending down and grabbing his pack of water before standing back up, chugging his drink greedily. Lance made a frustrated noise.  
  
"God, you're annoying!" He yelled, causing Keith to chuckle.  
  
"You're one to talk," He said, dropping the empty water pack in a trash can near them, then turned back to see Lance positively fuming. Lance walked closer to him, poking a finger into Keith's chest.  
  
"You're infuriating!" He exclaimed as he invaded Keith's personal space.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Keith spat, pushing at Lance's shoulders with most of his strength, causing the taller boy to stumble slightly. Lance pushed back.  
  
"Then stop and listen for once!" Lance retorted, and the two continued yelling back and forth, pushing at each other like children. Soon enough they were panting and pushing with all their strength, and Keith got tired of it, so he did the first thing that came to mind- he slapped Lance across the face, a loud /smack/  sounding throughout the room. Lance's head twisted violently to the side, and his hand reached for the red mark on his cheek before slowly looking back to Keith with fury in his eyes.  
  
Lance pushed Keith against the wall, and he fully intended to start a fight and beat the shit out him, but in that moment, when they were so close together and panting, something sparked in Lance's mind, and apparently Keith was having the thoughts. In what could only be described as a fit of madness, the two smashed their lips together for a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than lips. It was aggressive and wild, the two boys breathing heavily as they kissed. They soon found themselves hardening in their jeans rather quickly, so Lance slotted a leg between Keith's thighs, raising it high enough to force the boy to stand on his toes as he began to grind his hips.  
  
The friction Keith was feeling was delicious, but it wasn't enough, and Lance knew that, so he removed his leg, only to drop to his knees before Keith, who moaned low in his throat, threading his fingers through Lance's short hair. Lance made quick work of unbuttoning Keith's jeans, wanting to get things to move along. He pulled Keith out of his boxers hastily, not bothering with any kind if foreplay, the only thing on his mind being how long it had been since he'd gotten laid, and how much he wanted what Keith could give him.  
  
Lance wrapped his lips around the head of Keith's cock, noting that it was already leaking precum. He smirked to himself at the realization that, despite being the one on his knees, Lance had the upper hand. He pushed his head forward, taking as much of Keith as he could before he began to gag, then pulled back. He took in more and  more of him, pulling back a few times as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, until he could take in all of Keith's length with little discomfort, knowing his throat would kill him for it later.  Above him, he could hear Keith moaning deeply, struggling to do anything but clench his eyes shut and simply enjoy himself. He tugged at Lance's hair aggressively all of a sudden, and Lance smirked around Keith's cock, taking him to the hilt and swallowing, causing Keith to shout and cum down Lance's throat.  
  
Lance licked Keith through his orgasm, milking him for everything he had before standing up and wiping his mouth of his saliva, then smirked and looked at Keith, noticing how utterly ruined the boy looked. Lance pushed the boy onto his knees, grinning down at Keith as he did so.  
  
"Your turn," He said, and Keith immidietaly went to work, unzipping Lance's jeans and pulling them down slightly along with his boxers, freeing Lance's aching cock. Keith, unlike Lance, surprisingly took things a bit slower, giving the head of Lance's cock a few kitten licks, laying open mouthed kisses down the length before moving back up to the tip and swallowing the head into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head clumsily, and Lance figured Keith was probably copying some porn video- but that was a thought for later, right now, Keith was sinking down on Lance's cock, taking him about halfway before pulling off completely to cough. He tried again, taking it slower this time, moving down until he couldn't anymore, using his hands to stimulate what his mouth couldn't reach. Lance moaned at the warm feeling of Keith's mouth and hands, leaning with one arm on the wall, his free hand running through Keith's hair, pulling on it occasionally, which made Keith whimper prettily.  
  
But all good things must come to an end, and within a few minutes, Lance began to feel himself getting close. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, and he waited until he was right at the edge before pulling Keith off of his cock and cumming all over his face, some of it getting in his mouth, but most of it covering his upper face. Once Lance was finished, he let go of Keith's hair, tucking himself back into his jeans and smirking as he left Keith to clean up his mess.  
  
That was one way to get Keith to do as he was told.


End file.
